The Edge of Glory
by Shiia-chan
Summary: "Saiba meu amor que agora eu sou Führer Roy Mustang e você futura Primeira-Dama Riza Mustang... Finalmente, finalmente alcançamos nosso sonho... Finalmente... Chegamos na Glória... " Songfic e contém Hentai :D


Disclaimer: _Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, vixi! Quem me dera... Roy havia se tornado Führer há muito tempo e já teria casado com a Riza. #fato._

Ficwriter: _Bulma Buttowski._

Avisos da fanfic: _Hentai, Ecchi e claro a música do capítulo é_ The Edge of Glory _da_ Lady Gaga (não coloquei a letra toda u.ú).

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**·.¸.**ஐ **The Edge of Glory **ஐ**.¸.·*******

**Capítulo Único: **Nós.

Cansada...

Era essa palavra que definia sua vida naquele momento. – _Maldito momento!_ – Afinal, quanto tempo ela teria que ficar no _anonimato_? Enganando a si e a todos... – _Maldição! – _Até quando? Até quando... – a bela dama de lindos fios dourados andava em alta velocidade em seu carro preto pela cidade de luzes fascinante.

Ela estava _cansada, _exausta, esgotada de tanto aturar aquilo. Estava no seu limite, no limite de ser _somente _uma subordinada perfeita, a secretária, a guarda-costas... Quanta hipocrisia! Ela queria mais, queria ser mais que uma simples amante que tem que manter o seu mais perfeito romance no escuro sem que ninguém percebesse ou soubesse. Perceber. O meu Deus que palavra mais conveniente! Todos já tinham percebido, porém ter a certeza daquele fato era simplesmente outra história. Outra faceta que ela queria mostrar. Mas...

Por quê? Pra quer esconder? Ah sim! Como era tola em esquecer! – _Exército._ – Maldito, sejam suas normas, leis e regras. Graças a esse lugar de tormento teria que disfarçar e reprimir todo seu amor quase que platônico pelo seu superior. Afinal ela tinha que viver nas entrelinhas...

... Nos olhares, nos gestos subliminares, nos riscos e nos perigos que tinha que passar. Nossa! Como era caótico viver um relacionamento sem bases fixas e sem... Oficialização...

Como era grande sua vontade e subir na mesa do refeitório do Quartel General e dizer para todo mundo que tinha um _caso _com, o agora, General de Brigada Mustang. – Riza riu do pensamento maluco que teve. – Talvez nunca fosse capaz de realmente fazer tal barbaridade, sua razão, sua formalidade e sua tão teimosa personalidade certamente a impedira de dar ao menos o primeiro passo. Caótico e cômico... Muito cômico.

Sinceramente ela não sabia se ria ou chorava... Na melhor das hipóteses imaginaria que fosse apenas uma fase decorrente de seu cérebro cansado de tanto trabalho. Era melhor se anestesiar um pouco com suas fantasias absurdas do que viver de tempo integral na mais cruel realidade. Esse era o _seu _equilíbrio emocional... Um pé na realidade e outro na fantasia...

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby._

Não há motivos para ficarmos sozinhos esta noite

Yeah baby, esta noite, yeah baby.

Mas, tudo aquilo ia mudar… Naquela noite, naquele dia tão especial para ela… Tudo, absolutamente tudo… Mudaria... – a loirinha sorriu de orelha a orelha chegando enfrente ao prédio onde morava. Saiu do carro, pegou sua bolsa e foi direto para seu apartamento.

Riza Hawkeye subiu as escadas apressadamente, teria exatamente uma hora para se arrumar. _Aleluia_! Uma de suas fantasias mais cobiçadas ia finalmente se tornar realidade depois de 20 longos anos. – Finalmente um encontro romântico com Roy Mustang!

Abriu a porta do seu pequeno apartamento – que ainda continha caixas e caixas fechadas devida a mudança repentina à Cidade do Leste. – e ascendeu as luzes. Black Hayate estava lá com uma cara de travesso como ele sempre fazia. Latiu duas vezes para dona e depois foi até a mesma. – estava faminto o bichinho!

— Oh meu amor, sinto muito por não ter te levado comigo hoje para o Quartel. Mas, você sabe não é? Toda vez que você vai pra lá aqueles marmanjos não trabalham, principalmente o General Mustang e o Major Fuery. – falou abaixando e abraçando o cachorro. – Agora vamos, vou colocar ração pra você.

Riza foi até a cozinha com seu animal de estimação e colocou ração para o mesmo na tigela cinza.

— Pata. – ele deu a pata. – A outra. – ele deu a outra pata. – Finge de morto. – ele fingiu-se de morto. – Senta! – ele sentou. – Come! – acariciou a cabeça de seu tão querido cachorro enquanto via o mesmo se alimentar. – Bom garoto...

A Tenente suspirou fundo e levantou-se. Foi até a geladeira e tirou de lá uma jarra de suco de laranja, pegou um copo no armário e depositou o líquido alaranjado no mesmo. Depois do refresco para matar a cede, Riza foi até o quarto. Tirou a parte de cima da bata pesada do uniforme militar, tirou também as botas, pegou uma toalha e foi tomar um banho não tão demorado.

Enquanto a banheira enchia, Riza tirou as roupas que ainda usava. Deixou as duas armas no batente da pia juntamente com o coldre. Tirou a blusa marrom e logo em seguida a calça azul. Estava somente de peças íntima no seu grande banheiro. Soltou os cabelos loiros e tirou suas peças íntimas de forma sensual.

Colocou primeiro o pé direito dentro da banheira que tinha água quente e depois mergulhou o corpo inteiro. Lavou os cabelos com o xampu e o condicionar de camomila fazendo movimentos circulares encima de cabeleira loira. Depois deixou o condicionar agir, enquanto ele agia a Tenente pegou o sabonete de rosas vermelhas e passou pelo corpo inteiro massageando e esfregando num movimento subliminar de vai e vem. Levantou um pé e esticou o corpo para frente para lavá-lo também. Depois de passar sabonete em toda região do corpo ligou o chuveiro que ficava acima da banheira e deixou que o sabão saísse de seu corpo bem definido. Por último, passou um óleo pós-banho de erva doce para firmar a pele.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha. Torceu o cabelo e depois jogou para trás. Foi até a pia novamente e escovou os dentes com sua pasta de hortelã.

Após chegar ao quarto abriu a porta do guarda-roupa para escolher uma roupa muito bem adequada para o encontro que iria ter. Escolheu um vestido todo florido de mangas que iam até a metade do anti-braço apertando um pouco com as fitas brancas. Na frente o formato de um vestido tomara-que-caia onde o pano desenhava o formato dos seios com algumas _prensas _que puxavam para o vale entre os seios. Do busto pra baixo o vestido era reto que iam até um pouco acima dos joelhos, tinha quatro botões atrás o que escondia perfeitamente a tatuagem que tinha nas costas.

Como era alta não precisava usar um salto tão alto assim, até porque não gostava muito de saltos. Pegou um saltinho tradicional de cor verde oliva e depois o calçou. Mas antes, colocou um conjunto de peça íntima bem provocante. Sutiã e calcinha vermelhos. Sabia muito bem que aquela cor provocava seu tão querido General...

Depois de vestida, Riza sentou-se em sua penteadeira para arrumar o cabelo e fazer uma bela maquiagem.

Por sorte ainda tinha 30 minutos até Roy chegasse para buscá-la.

_But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight_

_I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong._

Mas tenho um motivo para você me levar para casa esta noite

Preciso de um homem que pense certo quando é tão errado.

Riza sorriu para si mesma depois de passar nos seus lábios aquele batom vermelho. Seus olhos estavam bem marcados pelo lápis preto, pela máscara para cílios e o delineador. Passou uma sombra leve em tons de verde e azul, nada muito escandaloso e um pouco de pó e blush. Abriu a caixinha de música que ganhara de seu avô Grumman e tirou de lá um colar de pérolas e um par de brincos também de pérola. Passou o perfume que Roy tanto gostava e ajeitou alguns fios de cabelos com as mãos.

Perfeita!

Incrivelmente perfeita!

Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o cabide pegar sua bolsa social. Colocou algumas coisas essenciais, somente o básico: Uma arma calibre 36, um estilete, batom, pó, carteira com seus documentos e dinheiro. Ah claro! A chave da casa, não podia esquecer... – suspirou perdidamente e foi fechar a casa. Estava pronta e _ele _atrasado. Como sempre.

Black Hayate parou na porta do quarto de sua dona e começou a balançar o rabinho.

— Então? Como estou? – deu uma voltinha.

— _Au, au... _– respondeu "irracionalmente".

— Claro! Eu sei que estou linda! Obrigada por concordar. – sorriu para Hayate. – Tome conta da casa pra mim, por favor, enquanto eu estiver fora. Quando eu voltar eu vou trazer uma surpresa.

— _Au, au. – _Black Hayate "concordou" com a dona latindo e balançando o rabo contentíssimo.

Riza sorriu. Sabia que o seu cão, não mais filhote, sempre obedecia a suas ordens.

Ainda distraída com o cachorro, Riza nem percebeu que alguém tocava sua campanhinha. A Chüi assustou-se com o barulho e logo surgiram borboletas em seu estômago. Nossa! Como poderia? Ela já não era mais uma adolescente esperando o namorado, já era uma mulher, uma mulher no auge de seus 28 anos. Linda e esbelta. Mas sempre era assim, sempre foi assim desde que conhecera aquele homem que realmente mexia com suas emoções e que certamente balançava sua estrutura.

Ainda nervosa, abriu a porta para ver a cara mais cínica de Roy Mustang.

— Sinto muito pela demora. Trouxe flores para compensar esse meu deslize... – falou dando a Riza um lindo buquê de tulipas das mais variadas cores. – Sei que você adora essas flores ainda mais do seu floricultor favorito. – deu de ombros.

Roy estava com seu tradicional terno preto de gravata pequena e frouxa na garganta com um casaco preto e um cachecol branco, o cabelo estava bagunçado como era de costume e realmente estava com uma cara de safado.

— Você realmente não cresce não é General? – disse pegando o buquê e indo colocar num vaso com água antes que saísse.

— Nyah! Por que tanta formalidade _Elizabeth_? Estamos _sozinhos_. E hoje é sexta-feira. Precisamente, às 21h e 15min. – sorriu brincalhão olhando em seu relógio de prata.

— Obrigada pelas tulipas... Elas são lindas... – sorriu ainda olhando para flores e nem percebeu o moreno se aproximar e lhe abraçar pelas costas.

— Você está linda hoje... – falou num sussurro no pé do ouvido da Tenente. – Muito linda... – beijou o pescoço dela. –... E cheirosa...

— Tudo bem... – falou tentando sair do _abraço_ de Roy. – Vamos logo, eu to com fome e você me prometeu que iria me levar para jantar.

— Tá! Tá! Sem pressão Chüi. Você é muito mandona! Tem que parar com isso. – suspirou derrotado. – Bem, vamos...

Riza pegou o seu casaco branco que estava no cabide da sala e vestiu e logo que terminou de vestir a peça Roy pegou na mão dela e saiu do apartamento da loira trancando-o antes de descer as escadas.

— Então minha querida loirinha, onde quer jantar? – falou abrindo a porta do passageiro para Riza entrar.

— Hum... Que tal naquele restaurante que tem pato no catupiri? – perguntou inocente.

— Cacetada, você quer tirar o meu coro não é?

— Deixa de ser mão de vaca Mustang! – falou autoritária.

Roy respirou bem fundo... Riza ia descontar o novo e o velho... – fechou a porta do passageiro e voltou para o lugar do motorista. Sentou e deu a partida no carro.

— Tem certeza que quer jantar lá? – perguntou. – Você sabe, muitos oficiais jantam lá... E você sabe também que ninguém pode nos ver juntos...

— Eu sei... Já corri tantos perigos... Na verdade nós dois... Tantos anos abdicando a nossa felicidade... – suspirou. – Mas, não abro mão de jantar lá. Que se danem os oficiais, sei lá... Inventa uma desculpa depois, você é ótimo em inventar desculpa para toda vez que saímos juntos. – fechou os olhos. – Sei lá, diz que é o meu aniversário...

— Tudo bem... Adoro correr perigo com você... Deixa a relação mais apimentada... – riu do próprio comentário.

Riza olhou pelo canto do olho e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – ele nunca crescia mesmo...

— Riza... Eu sei que você está cansada de esconder isso, eu também estou... Mas eu peço só um pouco de paciência... Nosso sonho está quase se realizando, só faltam alguns degraus... Logo, logo Führer Grumman se aposenta e aí sim podemos oficializar nosso relacionamento.

— Você fala como se o meu avô fosse abandonar aquela cadeira tão fácil... – disse olhando a paisagem da cidade tão iluminada.

— Meu amor, foi ele mesmo que me sugeriu casar com você. Então é como se tudo fosse um grande plano... – sorriu.

— É verdade... – falou tristonha.

— O que foi? Por que ficou triste? – falou olhando para ela e depois voltou a olhar para rua.

— Se realmente você chegar a ser Führer... E eu me tornar sua esposa... Significa que eu vou ter que abandonar o meu cargo militar... – disse olhando para suas mãos que estavam colocadas sobre o seu colo.

— Não se preocupe com isso. – tirou uma mão do volante e colocou sobre as mãos de Riza. – Ser Primeira-Dama é bem mais divertido! Você poderá brigar comigo em tempo integral e de forma direta. – riu.

Riza não agüentou, teve que rir. Roy sempre era assim... Sempre levantava seu astral... Sempre soube como lhe fazer sorrir. Talvez fosse essa a razão para qual o amava tanto...

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hagin' on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hagin' on a moment with you._

Estou à beira da glória e estou agarrando-me a um momento de verdade

Estou à beira da glória e estou agarrando-me a um momento com você.

É... Roy podia ter razão. Ser Primeira-Dama era bem mais em conta... E não via hora de isso acontecer... – sorriu olhando para seu amado que dirigia tranquilamente. – Ele nunca mudaria... Nunca iria mudar... Era honesto, tinha um grande coração e um sonho quase que impossível de ser realizado... Um sonho de menino... Um sonho de criança... Um sonho que ela dividia junto com ele. Era tão bom ser amiga dele, amante dele, o _amor_ da vida dele. E ela sabia, tinha certeza, que ele a amava na mesma intensidade, afinal, eles eram velhos conhecidos... Amigos e companheiros de infância... O primeiro e o único homem em sua vida... – sorriu novamente olhando os postes iluminados que passavam apressadamente.

Ela definitivamente estava apaixonada, definitivamente se sentia uma verdadeira adolescente apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo...

* * *

><p>Roy parou o carro e desceu, abriu a porta para Riza e pegou em sua mão como um verdadeiro cavalheiro faz. – Depois de tantos anos tendo um caso as escondidas com ele, ela ia finalmente <em>namorar <em>do jeito tradicional, como deveria ser. Sem exército, sem Tenente Hawkeye ou General Mustang, naquela noite eram apenas Riza e Roy.

— Vamos minha dama, temos um pato no catupiri para apreciar! – falou fazendo o braço de Riza cruzar com o seu. Quem não os conhecessem diriam que eram casados há anos.

— Eu agradeço... – disse cordialmente.

O jantar foi tranqüilo. Roy às vezes se atrapalhava com os mil garfos que tinham na mesa, fazia careta toda vez que achava um prato no mínimo nojento, se melava algumas vezes com molhos exóticos. Era uma diversão para Riza. Ele era tão _inútil _com jantares formais_. _Já a Tenente dava aulas de etiqueta só com gestos finos. Não errara nada, acertou todos os garfos. Era sem dúvidas uma verdadeira Rainha. Refinada e elegante.

Depois do assalto no restaurante que Roy teve, claro porque ele pagou não só pelo prato, mas também pelos garfos, toalhas de mesa, copos e até o estabelecimento. Sim! Só isso pra justificar o altíssimo preço que deu aquele jantar. Em outras palavras... Inflação!

— Nem acredito que metade do meu salário foi nesse jantar... – murmurou.

— Deixa de ser mesquinho Roy! Logo, logo você recupera esse dinheiro. Além do mais eu me ofereci para ajudar na conta, mas você se recusou...

— Claro! Eu que lhe convidei para o jantar, eu pago a conta. Isso é uma filosofia universal.

— Tudo bem... Então aonde vamos agora?

— Quer ver os cisnes no lago lá no Parque Central? – sugeriu. – Hoje você merece uma noite bem romântica.

— Nossa! Eu não vou recusar esse convite. Tenho que aproveitar que meu General está tão bonzinho comigo... Não é toda vez que nós agimos assim tão... _Civilmente._

— Você tem razão, nem sempre serei tão bonzinho assim... Mas tente entender, nós merecemos, trabalhamos muito na reconstrução de Ishval. Merecemos esse encontro.

— Não creio que seja _só _por isso...

— Eu também não...

Roy sorriu malicioso e pegou na mão da Chüi para puxá-la até o Parque Central...

— Droga! Está fechado!

— Claro! Já viu que horas são? – perguntou Riza.

— 23h e 20min. – falou pegando o seu relógio de prata no bolso e vendo as horas.

— É... Está um pouco tarde... – afirmou.

— Ah! Isso não vai impedir de eu mostrar pra você os cisnes dormindo. Ah não vai mesmo! – Roy abriu uma passagem na parede do parque com a alquimia e estendeu a mão para Riza segui-lo.

— Hum... Isso não meio... Ilegal e infantil?

— É... É ilegal e infantil, mas e daí? Adoro essa sensação de proibido... Tudo fica mais interessante.

— E se um vigia pegar a gente aí?

— Riza! Somos bem grandinhos não acha? E eu sou um alquimista federal e você uma oficial militar... É só dizer que é uma inspeção de última hora... Segredos do Exercito. Todos caem nessa...

— Claro! Você é o _rei_ das desculpas! – suspirou e pegou na mão de Roy.

— Pára de bancar a difícil e vamos namorar um pouco como dois civis que somos agora, aqui, nesse momento, neste local. – Roy pegou o rosto de Riza com as mãos e aproximou-a para selar seus lábios com os dela.

Pelos céus! Como ele estava com saudades daqueles lábios quentes e sedutores. – terminou o beijo e pegou na mão de sua tão linda e preciosa Elizabeth. Foi guiando-a até a ponte de madeira que tinha encima do lago. De lá podia ver claramente os cisnes dormindo. A luz da lua cheia iluminava o local deixando um clima bem romântico. Roy puxou Riza para mais perto e entrelaçou seus braços entorno da cintura dela. Ela por sua vez colocou os braços entorno do pescoço dele.

— Era como você imaginava? – perguntou colando sua testa com a dela.

— Não... – ele hesitou perante a resposta. – É melhor... Muito melhor...

Riza então selou seus lábios com os dele para um beijo bem demorado e profundo, ambos estavam desesperados por aquele beijo. Riza subiu suas mãos para nuca de Roy puxando docemente alguns fios de cabelo arrancando alguns gemidos de seu amado. Roy por sua vez, subiu as mãos e foi traçando um caminho até os seios de Riza onde começou a acariciar delicadamente. Então encerrou o beijo e começou a beijar outro local, o pescoço dela. Dando algumas mordidas e chupões.

— Oh céus... – gemeu Riza. – Aqui não Roy Mustang... É melhor voltarmos... Para casa... – quase não terminou de completar sua frase.

Contra gosto Roy parou de fazer caricias em Riza. Bufou irritado e pegou na mão da donzela para voltarem para o apartamento dela.

_Another shot before we kiss the other side tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

Outra dose antes de beijarmos o outro lado dessa noite

Yeah baby, esta noite, yeah baby

Estou no limite de algo final a que chamamos de vida.

Apressadamente o General saiu arrastando Riza do parque fechando logo em seguida a entrada que havia feito com a alquimia. Caminhou a passos apressados até o carro que estava na outra esquina. Abriu a porta de passageiro e deu passagem para Riza entrar, logo depois voltou para parte do motorista e deu a partida rumo a casa dela.

Ele estava com mais de 100 km/h numa avenida sem nenhum carro plena meia-noite. Avançava os sinais vermelhos e não olhava para as esquina. Era como se estivesse procurando a morte na hora do desespero carnal.

Não demorou nem 10 minutos para chegar à casa da oficial militar. Desceu do carro desesperado e abriu a porta para dama segurando sua mão ao ajudá-la a descer do automóvel.

— Pra quê tanta presa?

— Por nada... Só quero aproveitar o máximo de tempo com você. – falou beijando a costa da mão da Chüi. – Vai me convidar pra entrar senhorita?

— Que tal brindarmos esse nosso momento com vinho tinto? – sugeriu.

— Seria uma honra. – sorriu.

_Alright! Alright!_

Certo! Certo!

Os dois subiram as escadas do prédio onde Riza moravam de mãos dadas parecendo até um casal normal.

Riza pegou as chaves de sua residência dentro de sua bolsa para poder abrir a porta. Ascendeu as luzes da sala e viu que Black Hayete estava lá sentado olhando para ela e abanando o rabo.

— Hum... Pelo visto você reparou muito bem a casa Black Hayate. Merece uma recompensa! – falou.

— Que recompensa? – perguntou Roy atrás dela.

— Coisas minhas e do Black Hayate. – falou tirando o casado e colocando no cabide junto com a bolsa.

— Por que você trata ele como se ele fosse um ser humano?

— Ele é o meu cachorro! Você quer que eu trate ele como?

— Como um cachorro!

— Mas, eu trato-o como um cachorro... Eu ordeno e ele obedece e dou recompensa pelos seus serviços bem feitos.

— Eu não vou discutir isso com você. Não mesmo... – falou entrando no apartamento e colocando seu casaco no cabide juntamente com seu cachecol.

**Alguns minutos depois... Aproximadamente 01h e 15min da madrugada.**

Riza e Roy estavam rindo que nem dois malucos no sofá da sala enquanto Black Hayate dormia tranquilamente na sua caminha no canto perto do rádio depois de ter recebido sua recompensa de Riza.

Eles já estavam na quarta garrafa de vinho e obviamente estavam bêbados.

Riza depositou a taça encima da mesinha de centro e olhou para Roy que fazia a mesma coisa.

— Que tal mudarmos a nossa brincadeira, minha querida? – perguntou Roy.

— Também concordo... Eu acho que já estou bêbada e a qualquer momento posso dormir... – falou entrelaçando seus braços em torno do pescoço dele. – E acho que você não ia ficar nada contente se nada acontecesse não é?

— Você leu meus pensamentos... _Elizabeth... _– ele sorriu e selou seus lábios com os dela.

Os momentos seguintes tudo era só fantasia na vida dos dois. Beijaram-se e tocaram um ao outro. Riza terminou o beijo e puxou Roy pela mão guiando-o até seu quarto.

— Vem! Tem _crianças _na sala. – sorriu.

— Como se Black Hayate entendesse dessas coisas... – sorriu também deixando ser guiado pela loira.

_Put on your shades 'causes I'll be dancing in the flames tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

Coloque seus óculos escuros porque dançarei nas chamas esta noite

Yeah baby, esta noite, yeah baby

Não é o inferno se todo mundo souber meu nome esta noite.

— Só mais um detalhe... – falou abrindo a porta do quarto e puxando Roy Mustang pela gravata. – Hoje eu sou somente a Riza... Nada de "Elizabeth", só Riza... Como você mesmo disse: _estamos sozinhos... _

— Como você quiser... Riza Hawkeye... – Roy fechou a porta com um empurrão do seu pé e abraçou Riza dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

_Alright! Alright!_

Certo! Certo!

Roy deitou delicadamente Riza na cama acariciando sua face tirando uma mexa de cabelo do seu rosto e colocando atrás da orelha.

Depois deitou encima dela e tomou os lábios da loira junto ao seu. Riza passou as mãos na nuca dele correspondendo ao beijo. Roy passou uma mão nada boba na cintura dela e foi subindo até chegar ao seu objetivo que era o seio da dela.

— Seu pervertido! – disse a Tenente entre os lábios dele ainda de olhos fechados.

— Eu sei que você adora esse pervertido... – falou com uma voz rouca avançando o beijo para o pescoço.

Riza delirava com os carinhos de Roy Mustang, suspirava apaixonada e às vezes, perdida em seu transe, gemia no pé do ouvido do amado.

Roy puxou Riza para ela sentar em seu colo e virou-a para poder desabotoar o vestido da loira. Depois deslizou o vestido pelos ombros dela até a cintura. Afastou os fios loiros e começou a beijar as costas dela indo para o ombro e pescoço. Enquanto Riza. Esta ficava só delirando revirando os olhos. Roy deitou novamente a dama para terminar de tirar o vestido e logo em seguida ficou deslumbrando o corpo magnífico de sua Tenente e claro não deixou de notar as peças íntimas dela. Uma provocação para ele.

Enquanto ele estava hipnotizado, Riza tirou a gravata dele e desabotoou a camisa social branca jogando a peça pra longe. Passou a mão no tronco dele bem definido e aranhou de leve a região até chegar a calça onde teve um pouco de dificuldades para desabotoar e fazer com que ele tirasse.

Roy riu da cena e ajudou sua amada se livrar da roupa.

Então, ele voltou a beijá-la com mais intensidade na tentativa de tirar o sutiã dela, o que não demorou muito, enquanto acariciava um dos seios dela com sua boca, uma de suas mãos passou pelo quadril dela até chegar na calcinha onde tirou sensualmente passando a mão pela coxa e perna deixando-a completamente nua.

Tratou logo de se livrar de sua última peça íntima também. Já estavam enrolando de mais nessa preliminar.

Roy sentou-se no pé da cama e pegou um dos pés de Riza para massageá-los e depois começar a distribuir beijos molhados. Os beijos seguiram uma trilha pela perna e coxa chegando na parte mais sensível da senhorita. Abriu as pernas dela para acariciar aquela região que por sinal já estava molhada, mostrando a excitação da mulher. Suas carícias tiravam alguns gemidos dela a fazendo revirar os olhos e segurar o lençol da cama com força. Não demorou muito para que Riza tivesse seu primeiro orgasmo naquela noite.

Ela amoleceu o corpo respirando sem fôlego. Roy começou a subir com os beijos pelo umbigo dela, pela barriga até chegar nos seios novamente. Tomou o direito com sua boca aveludada e o outro acariciou com a mão, depois inverteu a posição dando o mesmo trato no seio esquerdo. Depois de se satisfazer retornou aos lábios de sua amada.

— Oh meu querido eu também sei brincar... – falou ficando por cima dele.

Riza começou a beijar o pescoço de seu amado, depois passou pelo mamilo dele onde fez algumas travessuras. Lambeu e mordiscou os dois fazendo Roy fazer uma careta pela audácia da Chüi. Logo depois Riza desceu pelo tronco definido aranhando com a mão e depois chegou na área mais cobiçada por ela.

O membro dele já estava volumoso e duro. Riza achou graça daquilo, ia se divertir bastante. Primeiro massageou com o polegar a cabeça fazendo movimentos circulares, depois pegou-o com a mão fazendo movimentos de vai e vem em ritmo lento e por último baixou a cabeça para colocar o sexo de Roy em sua boca. Para ela era que nem pirulito.

Roy agarrou o cabelo dela puxando carinhosamente e fazendo-a engolir o máximo que podia. Gemia e rosnava pelo prazer que ela lhe proporcionava. Depois Riza começou a acelerar o movimento com a ajuda da mão arrancando mais e mais gemidos de Roy Mustang.

— Já chega! – ele falou ainda tonto de prazer. – Minha vez querida...

Ele deitou novamente Riza na cama e abriu as penas dela. Colocou um dedo nela fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Riza contraía-se devido ao toque. Tentava seguir o mesmo ritmo. Roy então colocou mais um dedo dentro dela arrancando mais suspiros dela... Que relutava contra o desejo... Ela apertou os lábios para reprimir mais um gemido, mas foi em vão, já que Roy acelerou o movimento a fazendo ter o segundo orgasmo...

Roy sorriu satisfeito por ter conseguido agradar sua Rainha e sem aviso prévio ele penetrou nela. Devagar mais com força, sentiu as paredes da vagina dela reter-se ao sentir um "invasor", mas logo Riza foi relaxando e Roy começar seus movimentos sincronizados...

As estocadas eram lentas no começo, era só uma sensação gostosa para ambos, logo depois os dois começaram a movimentar-se com mais força e velocidade. Gemidos, suspiros, palavras eram ouvidas da boca de ambos, algo que era quase que incompreensivo era dito, algo como: "_Eu te amo_ _e sempre te amarei_" era proferida pelos dois, ou algo do tipo mais ousado como: "_Mais, mais... Com mais força..." _ou simplesmente: "_Roy..." _ou "_Riza..." _

Algumas vezes eles trocavam de posições: de lado ou de quatro. Os dois compartilhavam das sensações mais incríveis já criadas pelo universo... Até...

— Roy... – ela conseguiu dizer no meio de tanta adrenalina.

— Shhh! Minha querida... Eu tenho tudo sobre controle... – falou beijando-a.

Roy aumentou ainda mais as estocadas até chegar ao clímax depositando o líquido quente dentro de Riza. Depois desabou ao lado dela e puxou-a para um abraço.

Ambos estavam suados, cansados, doloridos...

— Roy... – ela sussurrou novamente buscando fôlego.

— Relaxa... Só faça isso: relaxar! Eu sei o que fiz... Eu sei muito bem o que fiz... E esse vai ser o melhor presente que poderei te dar... – Roy beijou a testa dela e os embrulhou com o lençol. – Agora durma... E descanse meu amor...

_It's hot feel the rush... To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to… To the edge with you._

_Where we can both fall far in love._

É quente sentir a adrenalina para afastar o perigo

Eu vou correr direto para... Para o limite com você

Onde podemos nos apaixonar...

Não demorou muito para que Riza caísse no sono. Já Roy perdera totalmente o sono, ficou admirando a mulher que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços e procurou acariciar sua face e passar a mão em seus cabelos. Alguns minutos depois colocou Riza sobre o travesseiro e levantou-se. Legou um roupão que tinha próximo da cama e saiu do quarto. Foi até a sala e viu que ainda tinha vinho na garrafa.

Suspirou bem fundo e sentou-se no sofá e serviu-se com uma taça de vinho. Bebeu o primeiro gole e olhou para o lado. Black Hayate estava lá, acordado, sentado e olhando fixamente para Roy.

— Desculpa companheiro por termos te acordado... – suspirou cansado e bebeu mais um gole do vinho. – O que eu to fazendo? – bateu a mão na testa. – Falando com um cachorro! Ai! Só posso está louco mesmo... – suspirou cansado e voltou a olhar para o cão.

Este ainda o olhava fixamente e balançava o rabo freneticamente.

— Eu sei, eu sei, não precisa me acusar, eu sei muito bem o que fiz. Estou super consciente disso. O efeito do álcool já tinha passado quando ocorreu. – voltou a falar com Hayate.

— _Au... Au... _

— O que eu vou fazer agora? Simples, o que era pra eu ter feito lá no restaurante, mas que não tive coragem... – levantou-se e foi até o seu casaco que estava pendurado no cabide.

Tirou de lá uma caixinha de veludo vermelha e ficou admirando o objeto. Olhou para o cachorro e depois para porta do quarto da Riza.

— Estamos à beira da glória, caro Black Hayate. E amanhã ela não será mais Tenente Riza Hawkeye... Tenha certeza disso. – olhou para o cachorro e caminhou de volta para o quarto.

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hagin' on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hagin' on a moment with you._

Estou à beira da glória e estou agarrando-me a um momento de verdade

Estou à beira da glória e estou agarrando-me a um momento com você.

Roy sentou-se ao lado de Riza e pegou sua mão direita. Tirou de dentro da caixinha aveludada vermelha um lindo anel de noivado de brilhantes e colocou no dedo dela, aproximou-se do ouvido dela e disse:

— Saiba meu amor que agora eu sou Führer Roy Mustang e você futura Primeira-Dama Riza Mustang... Finalmente, finalmente alcançamos nosso sonho... Finalmente... Chegamos na Glória... – falou já com as pálpebras pesadas...

Deitou de conchinha e abraçou Riza pelas costas e sabia por a + b que no outro dia poderia ser um homem morto. Ela iria brigar com ele, iria gritar com ele, iria até apontar uma arma para ele, iria querer saber dessa história de Führer e ele teria o maior prazer de dizer que o avô dela havia sido aposentado e ele sucederia o trono de Amestris. Ela ficaria triste por ter que abandonar a carreia militar mais ia com certeza dar um grande sorriso ao estar ao lado dele na realização daquele sonho que compartilhavam. Ela ficaria de mal com ele por estar grávida e usar isso como desculpa para acelerar o casório, mas certamente sabia, tinha certeza que aquele "cansaço" passaria e que finalmente iria aproveitar sua liberdade... A liberdade de amar incondicionalmente Roy Mustang.

Riza sorriu em seus sonhos...

— _Eu te amo... _– ela sussurrou delirante e ele sorriu.

— _Eu também te amo... Minha Rainha..._

*******·.¸.**ஐ **Fim **ஐ**.¸.·*******

* * *

><p>— Nota: Rapaz essa foi a one-shot mais longa que já fiz... 13 páginas de Word... :O Admirei agora. Eu ia dividir em dois capítulos, mas ai ia perder o clima né? Então deixei assim mesmo :) espero que gostem, sei que o meu hentai não é lá essas coisas mas eu tentei... Tentei... <em>Fugiu a palavra agora...<em> Enfim... Eu tentei :)

Deixem reviews colocando suas opiniões... Quero saber no que tenho que melhorar :)

Reviews, reviews sempre serão bem-vindas. :)

Agradeço desde já... Beijos & Abraços...

Bulma Buttowski :*


End file.
